


【澔助｜松鼠貓】理性溫度 (序)

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 炮友設定
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	【澔助｜松鼠貓】理性溫度 (序)

平躺在雙人床上的兩人，俯瞰宛如一同下葬的殉情棺材。

金英助的雙手放在些微痠痛的腹部上，粗糙的棉被摩擦手背，發出沙沙的聲音，側頭瞥見李抒澔的手機螢幕。

那怪胎在事後看的不是尋找下一個炮友的交友軟體，而是科學論文新刊資訊的網站。金英助寧可他看的是前者，他希望李抒澔快點棄養他，刪除他的電話號碼，讓李抒澔成為一個失蹤人口。

金英助的四肢被吸乾了力氣，無法靠自己離開李抒澔，在押下「封鎖」前，手指總是顫抖不止。

暈頭轉向的野貓撞上電線桿，一腳踩進玻璃渣，把摻著過期牛奶的水啪嗒啪嗒地舔進體內，傷痕累累，狼狽不堪。  
真是難看。金英助凝視著房間的斑駁天花板心想。


End file.
